Fire with Fire
by ThisWasOnceAnActiveAccount
Summary: Jealousy rises whenever Mako sees Korra in one of her training sessions with Iroh II, making him question and eventually accept his feelings in return. Slightly AU/ Korroh and one-sided Makorra.


Hello guys! First time doing a fic for this fandom, and this was done for IU's Kink BINGO challenge (though, the fic is not kinky. I don't think I plan to use any of those kinks for...kinky purposes) Hope you enjoy! :D

Thanks to Matsukanishi09 for the beta!

**Please Read!** This completely ignores the last fifteen minutes of the series, just so you guys won't be confused. :) One, Korra didn't get her bending back (minus air) and two, Mako and Korra never hooked up. That is all XD

**Prompt: **Fireplay

OoOoO

Mako was _not_ jealous.

Of course he wasn't. After all, it was only General Iroh teaching Korra a few stances for fire bending. No harm in it right? Nope. None at all. No harm even if he hasn't heard Korra's musical laughter for almost a month since she lost her bending (added the fact that even _he_ didn't get to accomplish that task); no harm even if he could clearly see the General's admiring look at the certain, spunky, Avatar; no harm even if they hadn't noticed him even if he had been standing there for thirty minutes already.

Nope, no harm whatsoever.

_And_— of course— he _wasn't _jealous either.

At least, that's what he has been trying to say to himself for the past hour. Bolin had even given him a sympathetic look and left twenty minutes ago, muttering an excuse about teaching Pabu new tricks. He scowled. He didn't need his sympathy! What was there to be sympathetic about anyway?

He grumbled and continued to watch them, wanting to see how much Korra has improved since they last practiced ('cause really, that was the only reason he was staying). Mako observed as Korra blocked an attack from Iroh with her crossed arms, smirking before quickly going down to her knees to kick him off balance. Iroh was too fast, though; he intercepted the attack and quickly jumped, punching both his hands towards the air as fire erupted from his fists, making its way towards Korra. Mako heard her grunt before back flipping away from it, but that gave Iroh an opening and hastily moved towards her. So, the moment Korra got up, Iroh's fist was already a centimeter off her face.

They both looked at each other in silence, both their eyes holding some kind of fiery intensity.

Before breaking out in a hearty laugh.

Mako's lips twitched.

Iroh's fist slowly uncurled, waiting for Korra to grab his hand for her to get up. But something in Korra's eyes flashed, her eyes half lidded as she stretched her arms to meet his—

And everything was a blur after that. The next thing Mako saw was that Korra was already _straddling_ the General, her hand pinning one of his above his head, smirking.

And _that_ was when he snapped.

"Well, this is interesting." He heard himself say before he can stop himself, silently cursing for making his existence known. He saw both of them whip their heads towards his direction, giving him innocent gazes. And then Korra blushed, slowly moving away from the General as she helped him up, looking shameful.

For some odd reason, Mako felt that the blush shouldn't have belonged to her face right at that moment.

"Hey there, Mako. Sorry we didn't see you, Korra and I were practicing—"

"Yeah, I saw." Mako quickly cut Iroh off and again, mentally cursed himself. Stupid! Why was he acting like this _right now?_ This wasn't the right time!

"Mako, you alright?" he heard Korra ask this time, giving him a concerned glance. He rubbed the back of his head and mustered a smile, finding his shoes the most interesting to look at by that time. "Yeah, just went here to tell you Tenzin wants you back by sundown." He said in a low voice before trying to act casual, raising his head up again. "Anyway, gotta run, sorry for…disturbing." He finished before quickly turning around and walking away from them, he heard Korra call out his name twice but he didn't look back, only quickening his pace.

And when he was far enough, he stopped and grunted, punching the air as flames of frustration and jealousy shot out from his hand, glaring at nothing. His fists clenched and his jaw was tight with anger before eventually looking defeated, his shoulders slumping.

Ever since he broke up with Asami, he had been in denial towards his feelings to Korra. One of the reasons he did break up with Asami was because he was conflicted with his feelings and that he didn't want to be unfair to her so he decided it would be best if they split. Asami was fine with it, and it was all awkward at first but they eventually warmed up to each other. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were better off as friends.

He sighed and slumped down the snow, his legs bent as he placed his elbows on his knees, looking out over the horizon.

No matter how badly he wanted to shun and forget these feelings, he can't. He wasn't even sure if he was capable of doing it in the first place. Though, for the past month, he realized that the more he denied it, the more his feelings grew, and it was just difficult for him to admit it.

He shook his head and stood up, brushing the snow off his clothes before walking back towards where Korra and Iroh practiced, his hands curled into fists.

Mako was not jealous.

He was pathetic.

And he just hoped that it wasn't too late for him…

Or for them.

OoOoO

Reviews would be lovely~ and constructive criticisms are welcome, as well! I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC!


End file.
